A Ordem de Dequiza
by Alkir
Summary: Em meio a Segunda Guerra que toma conta do mundo bruxo, um novo grupo de mercenários promete fazer a diferença. Mas quem serão eles? Rating M por causa de algumas cenas agressivas.
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer:** Alguns personagens, lugares e citações pertencem a J.K. Rowling. Essa estória não possui fins lucrativos.

Harry Potter e a Ordem de Dequiza

Capítulo 01

Noite chuvosa de sexta feira. Um homem caminhava nervosamente entre os trauseuntes olhando a todo o momento para trás, sem se importar se esbarrava nos outros ou não. Qualquer um que reparasse em sua expressão veria que ele estava preocupado como se ele estivesse sendo seguido... mas tampouco reclamavam com ele, pois todos em uma noite chuvosa em Londres apenas queriam o conforto e o aconchego de seus lares. Ainda bem. Parar aquele homem poderia ser fatal para qualquer um, embora ninguém soubesse realmente o que ele era...

Como um automato, ele seguia pelas ruas como se ele procurasse um endereço e sua vida dependia disso... e realmente dependia... qualquer falha e o Lorde das Trevas não teria piedade com ele... tudo isso para que fosse admitido como um Comensal da Morte... Somente isso explicava o fato de ele estar caminhando em uma rua escura no subúrbio de Londres as 22 horas... poderia simplesmente aparatar no endereço e ponto final... mas como ele não conhecia o lugar (odiava os trouxas e seus artefatos infernais) teria que caminhar como um deles... até para não chamar a atenção de ninguém. Sabia que o alvo a ser eliminado morava no subúrbio de Londres... e deveria ser morto dentro de casa para que os outros não notassem tão cedo sua morte...

Se bem que, será que ele resistiria a vontade de lançar a Marca Negra no céu após completar o serviço? Achava sinceramente que já estava na hora de o mundo conhecer o poder do Lorde das Trevas, mesmo porque o próprio ministério tratou de esconder durante muito tempo o seu retorno, até a hora que a coisa toda veio a tona... até que soube que ele estava recrutando gente para formar novamente o partido das trevas... ele sabia.. claro... ele sempre soube que ele deveria fazer parte disso. Afinal, era a sua vocação... e ele não poderia fugir.. sabia da importância de sua missão e não falharia. Seria rápido e limpo como devia ser.

Ele parou em frente a uma construção antiga e mofada bem no subúrbio mesmo e riu-se, imaginando que tipo de gente morava ali. Mas mesmo assim ele sabia que estava no lugar certo e que teria que entrar... apesar de todo o asco que os trouxas e suas habitações lhe causavam...

Ao entrar no lugar, notou um trouxa parado como se fosse um porteiro... ele ainda tivera a petulância de tentar parar o bruxo!

"Com licença, senhor... procura alguém?"

"Você jamais saberá..." respondeu o homem, sacando algo como um pedaço de madeira de dentro do bolso e apontando pra ele "_Estupefaça!"_

O trouxa, ao receber o impacto do Feitiço Estuporante, desmaiou e caiu dentro da cabine onde ficava... Ao entrar no prédio, o bruxo observava e se perguntava como funcionava o artefato trouxa que subia e descia com as pessoas pelos andares do prédio fazendo uma anotação mental para apagar a memória do homem da porta até que notou uma escada que parecia salvadora. Mal começara a subir, a porta do tal "velador" abriu e uma velha saiu de dentro dele e observou o desconhecido subindo a escada... isso estava ficando cada vez mais complicado... era melhor não ter sido visto... é realmente melhor assim...

_"Obliviate!"_

A velha fez uma expressão de quem não notou nada e nem mesmo viu o bruxo subindo a escada antes de retomar o caminho de volta a rua... era realmente uma vantagem para si mesmo e para o Lorde das Trevas conhecer tão profundamente o Feitiço da Memória a ponto de escolher o que apagar da memória do alvo... Ao chegar no andar onde o alvo estaria, ele olhou para os dois lados antes de abrir a porta com a varinha sussurando "_Alorromora!_" ... entrando no apartamento, ele não pode deixar de notar a forma como o habitante daquele lugar tentara harmonizar um ambiente bruxo e trouxa ao mesmo tempo.

Sem quadros nas paredes, o lugar continha um sofá no centro com algumas poltronas no fundo e ao lado delas uma grande caixa com um dos lados de vidro que ele não imaginava para que servia .No outro canto um caldeirão armado sobre uma espécie de fogueira automática que os trouxas usavam para cozinhar; e era possível notar o caráter intelectual do habitante daquele lugar pela quantidade de livros espalhados pelo lugar. Ao analisar uns três espalhados, ele notou que variavam desde obras sobre Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas como literatura trouxa também. Em uma cama num canto, seu alvo adormecido e (o que sem dúvida era mais que uma ajuda divina) sua varinha sobre a mesa próxima ao tal lugar que o bruxo cozinhava. Ele chegou até a mesa, embolsou a varinha do homem adormecido e com um gesto de sua própria varinha, acendeu todas as luzes do lugar...

O homem deitado sobre a cama acordou assustado com as luzes sendo repentinamente acesas e deu de cara com o homem com a varinha nas mãos e a sua própria no bolso dele...

"Ora ora ora... se não é o grande homem... o entendido na arte das trevas... _professor_ Remo Lupin... ou melhor... o mestiço lobisomem Lupin!"

"O que quer de mim?" perguntou atônito Lupin, ainda sobre o impacto de ter sido acordado no susto, engolindo em seco e sabendo que se não acontecesse um milagre, estaria morto. Sem dúvida era um Comensal da Morte o homem à sua frente. Mas quem era?

"Será que é tão difícil assim imaginar o meu objetivo real? _Eu quero a sua cabeça!_ Vim vingar os companheiros presos graças a você e o amante de trouxas Alvo Dumbledore! Se prepare para partir dessa pra melhor!"

Se aproximando cada vez mais, o bruxo desconhecido ficava cada vez mais perto de Lupin e se afastava do centro do apartamento... e agora? Como diabos ele se defenderia de um bruxo sem sua varinha? Lupin, ao se fazer essa pergunta e imaginando uma maneira de se defender, o que por si só sem uma varinha seria praticamente impossível, ouviu um barulho de um estampido, como se fosse um tiro, até que viu uma terceira pessoa atrás do comensal da morte...Quando o Comensal da Morte percebeu a chegada desse outro bruxo, mal teve tempo de reação, pois o mesmo já apontava sua varinha para ele e gritava : _Incarcerous!_

Pesadas cordas saíram da varinha do desconhecido e prenderam o comensal, desarmando-o. Ao ver o Comensal amarrado e agradecendo a Deus a intervenção daquele desconhecido, ele parou para reparar a aparência do bruxo...

Tratava-se de um homem de mais ou menos um metro e sessenta e cinco, forte e com os cabelos cortados rentes a cabeça. Sua expressão demonstrava franqueza, apesar da maneira ameaçadora com que segurava a varinha apontada para Lupin. Antes que ele abrisse a boca para agradecer, o mesmo bruxo que usava vestes longas de cor azul escura baixou a varinha, pegou a de Lupin, entregou ao mesmo e com um gesto de adeus, simplesmente disse:

"De nada!" e desaparatou...

Lupin olhava atônito para o Comensal da Morte preso e para sua varinha entregue em mãos pelo desconhecido que o salvara... ele nem sequer conseguira agradecer por ter sua vida salva... até que nesse exato momento dois aurores aparatavam no apartamento zoneado e sem entender o ocorrido até verem o homem preso e amordaçado no chão e Lupin segurando debilmente sua varinha.

Aquela ia ser uma longa noite de explicações para o Ministério da Magia, sem dúvida! E ele nem sequer sabia quem o salvara da morte certa!

N/A: Bem meus caros amigos que estão lendo, essa é minha primeira fic. Então, deixe-me saber o que vocês estão achando. Críticas construtivas e sugestões são sempre bem vindas. Alimete o autor, deixe um review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo II**

Debaixo do sol causticante do meio-dia no Egito, um rapaz de compridos cabelos vermelhos, preso em um rabo de cavalo, caminhava de forma quase que descansada em direção a uma das pirâmides com as mão nos bolsos. Gui Weasley , como era chamado por migos e familiares, seguia rumo a mais uma parte da sua jornada diária de trabalho.

Trabalhara para o Banco Gringotes como desfazedor de feitiços; atuava no Egito em busca das riquezas escondidas pelos magos faraós da antiguidade... sua experiência dizia que ele estava cada vez mais perto de um tesouro muito maior que qualquer um de seus colegas jamais havia encontrado antes. Embora ele tivesse todo o direito de por as mãos no ouro e sumir, seu senso do dever fazia com que ele cumprisse suas missões até o fim. Assim como ele já havia feito antes ao entregar ao Gringotes o tesouro do faraó Nefreti-Ite...

Pensando nisso, ele se aproximou da porta lacrada da tumba na pirâmide, olhou para os lados e para trás para ter certeza de que nenhum trouxa o veria. Sinal verde.

- _Alorromora!_ - e a porta, antes lacrada, se abre para o bruxo, deixando-o passar.

 Quando Gui atravessa o umbral da porta, ele sente o vento às suas costas antes da tumba se fechar atrás de si. Sem se preocupar muito, ele, com a varinha em mãos murmura, _Lumus!_ A claridade emitida da ponta de sua varinha ilumina o longo corredor à sua frente... Sabendo que, assim como em Hogwarts, não era possível a aparatação, Gui se conformara com a caminhada e com a varinha em punho para iluminar o caminho à sua frente, iniciou o trajeto já conhecido, pois já estivera examinado aquela tumba antes. No fim do corredor decorado com hieroglifos, Gui finalmente encontra seu objetivo: a ante sala da tumba. Porém, ao invés de a encontrar vazia apenas com a esfinge e com o enigma a ser desfeito, encontrou um outro bruxo parado diante da esfinge. Tampouco parecia um outro funcionário de Gringotes também.

O homem à sua frente trajava vestes cinza-chumbo e tinha os cabelos curtos e arrepiados . Tinha no olhar uma expressão marota de quem pensa em fazer alguma travessura pesada com qualquer um que cruze seu caminho; expressão essa ainda mais ressaltada pela forma como ele cofiara sua barba rala. Magro e de estatura mediana, com a outra mão segurava displicentemente sua varinha.

- Quem é você e o que faz aqui? - perguntou Gui.

- Ei, abaixe as armas companheiro... é assim que se trata os desconhecidos? Ai ai ai, "Sr. Weasley"... que coisa mais feia! - traçou o bruxo numa fingida expressão de decepção...

- Essa tumba é um lugar perigoso! É melhor que se afaste desse lugar, pois não sabe o que podes encontrar aqui...

- Por mais perigoso que possa ser (e acredite, ela não me assusta) ainda se trata de um lugar público! - cortou o bruxo, virando-se agora para Gui com uma expressão indecifrável no rosto - A menos, é claro... - agora com expressão de desprezo - que você possa me provar que o Gringotes comprou esta tumba!

- É realmente impressão minha ou você está desafiando a um desfazedor de feitiços habilitado do Banco de Gringotes? - perguntou Gui, erguendo sua varinha para o desconhecido...

- Acho incrível a arrogância com que vocês agem por aqui... Entenda como quiser, frangote, sinta-se em casa! - respondeu o desconhecido também erguendo sua varinha- Mas não espere muita clemência de minha parte... estou de mau humor hoje!

Com mais força Gui aponta a varinha para o bruxo:

- Você ainda não me disse o seu nome... _Expelliarmus!_

- _Protego!_ - respondeu o desconhecido, mantendo assim sua varinha em mãos - Curioso, ruivinho? Essa história nem começou... _Estupefaça!_

Correndo para um canto, Gui desviou do raio vermelho que vinha em sua direção e notou que o feitiço ricocheteara na parede acertando uma estátua e despedaçando-a.

- Seu imprudente! Vai acabar demolindo a pirâmide dessa forma!

- E você acha mesmo que eu me importo? _Reducto! _- com um raio culminante, o pilar onde Gui se escondera teve um pedaço de bom tamanho destruído por conta do Feitiço Redutor - Sabe Weasley, eu sinceramente não estou a fim de brincar de gato e rato aqui... que tal aparecer e lutar que nem homem?

- _Atonos!_ - bradou Gui apontando a varinha para o desconhecido liberando um raio amplo de cor roxa que o teria atingido se ele não tivesse desaparecido de repente no ar. Mas calma aí... não era possível aparatar dentro da tumba! Como ele fizera aquilo?

- É o melhor que pode fazer Weasleyzinho? Ora, vou ter que te dar uma lição do que é um duelo entre homens, não é verdade?

Gui não conseguia distinguir de onde vinha a voz do bruxo, de forma que não era seguro lançar um feitiço a esmo e se arriscar a demolir a tumba. "Mas que grande merda, pensou Gui, logo hoje tinha que me aparecer esse bastardo? Logo hoje que eu estava tão perto?"

De repente, sem aviso, um raio de cor azul passou bem rente à sua cabeça, obrigando-o a se jogar no chão e procurar fazer um Feitiço Escudo de qualquer jeito. Após mais alguns feitiços trocados pelos dois e desviando-se dos raios saídos da varinha adversária, Gui se abrigou atrás de uma saliência da tumba e começou a analisar a situação... se o duelo continuar, vamos desmoronar a tumba, pois ela não resistiria ao impacto de tantos feitiços lançados ao mesmo tempo. Se preciso pensar em algo a fazer e bem depressa; o cara é realmente bom, portanto não cairia com um feitiço simples... mas... cadê ele?

Guilherme saiu de trás da pilastra apontando varinha para o ponto onde vira o bruxo da última vez, mas não o vira. Olhou para ambos os lados e não o encontrara tampouco. Nesse momento ele ouve a voz do desconhecido que ecoa na tumba de um ponto que ele não conseguia distingüir:

- _Lumus Solem!_

Uma claridade intensa percorreu o interior da tumba cegando-o. De repente ele se viu sem sua varinha e quando conseguiu enxergar de novo, ele viu sua varinha embaixo da pata da esfinge, que o observara com sua habitual expressão de desafio e também duas frases marcadas a fogo numa das paredes (provavelmante escrita com o Feitiço Flagrate): "Você foi um adversário de valor... boa sorte com a esfinge pois vai precisar!"

Nesse ponto, ao olhar para a varinha atrás da esfinge e entendera... o bruxo lacrara a tumba pelo lado de fora e para abrir ele precisava da varinha, que estava agora sob a guarda da esfinge... o que estava em jogo não era mais o tesouro e sim sua vida. Se não decifrasse o enigma da esfinge morreria lá dentro, pois precisaria da varinha para abrir a porta lacrada pelo lado de fora pelo bruxo desconhecido, deixando assim para sempre o tesouro que ele tanto almejava, que poderia fazer com que ele fosse promovido.

Ele sabia que estava ferrado. Aliás, mais do que ferrado!


End file.
